gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Generation Technology
This is the list of technology from the Advanced Generation timeline of the Gundam series, Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. General ;Cold Sleep :The Cold Sleep (コールドスリープ) is an technology that preserves people in a frozen state while they sleep.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 16 "The Gundam in The Stable" On long space voyages, this is used in order to preserve food and oxygen supplies. In addition to this, it can also be used to preserve youth far into the future. ;Mobile Standard :A term used to denote civilian-use MS.MG 1/100 AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal manual Earth Federation Forces ;AGE Device :The AGE Device (エイジデバイス, Eiji Debaisu) is an memory unit passed down through the Asuno family that contains basic conceptual data on the “AGE System” and the blueprints for the Gundam. The device also contains a compilation of the Asuno family's MS knowledge and their original research on MS technology, such as the technology required to create the Gundam's armor. In addition, it also acts as a protection key for the AGE System. ;AGE System :The AGE System (エイジシステム, Eiji Shisutemu) is based on a program that researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it. As the AGE system collects data through combat, it evolves. In order to grow with the pilot, it became a unique system for that registered pilot. Currently, this system is only installed on the Gundam that is piloted by the main character, Flit, Asemu and Kio. It comprises of three parts: the Gundam AGE, the AGE Device and the AGE Builder. ;AGE Builder :The AGE Builder (エイジ·ビルダー, Eiji Birudā) is highly advanced machine developed alongside the AGE System that uses data input from the system to rapidly construct weapons and equipment for the Gundam AGE. ;DODS (Drill-Orbital Discharge System) :The DODS (ドッズ, Dozzu) (an acronym that stands for "Drill-Orbital Discharge System")''Gundam AGE Novel 1 is a type of beam weapon used by the Earth Federation Forces usually in the form of a mobile suit-use beam rifle or gun. Its far surpasses other conventional beam weapons of its class that was used by the Earth Federation Forces. This increase in penetration power is achieved by spinning the fired beam like a drill.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 2 "The Power of AGE". :This technology was made by the AGE System in A.G. 115 during the Gundam's second battle against UE after gathering enough data on them. While primarily used by the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 that year, the technology was later adopted by suits like the WMS-GEX1 G-Exes and was mass produced for the Battle of Bat Extermination for the Diva's forces and its allies. :In A.G. 140, DODS weapons have become commonplace within the Earth Federation Forces and several models with different power ratings exists. Although DODS weapons have been shown to be considerably powerful, it seems that DODS weapons were having trouble to penetrating Electromagnetic Armor,Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 6 "The Light and Shadow of Fardain"Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 16 "The Gundam in The Stable" Vagan's defensive system. :Later on the AGE System developed the Hyper DODS Rifle, which is the main armament of the Gundam AGE-2 Normal. It has double the output strength of the older DODS Rifle models and can shoot through 2 Mobile Suits in one single shot. Subsequently, the AGE System developed the Twin DODS Cannons to be part of Gundam AGE-2's first wear, the Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet. With the Twin DODS Cannons, the Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet can handle several enemy mobile suits at once. ;Everse System :The Everse System ('EVER'yday magnetic-field-dependent '''SE'lf-defense System) is a new technology created using EXA-DB and the AGE System. It was developed over 37 years after the end of the La Gramis battle under the Mars environmental improvement project proposed by Flit Asuno. It is a vast system that functions by using numerous transmission facilities established on the surface of Mars to generate strong magnetic fields. The facilities are linked to unmanned MS squads called "Mars Feathers" equipped with integrated magnetic field deployment devices. In case of a large-scale solar winds approaching Mars, several Mars Feathers are deployed to form a large magnetic field to suppress the occurrence of magnetic storms and weaken the influence of solar wind. Using the completed Everse System to prevent the spread of the fatal "Mars Ray" disease, the Mars Sphere was eventually transformed into a safe refuge. ;MS Battle Simulator :A machine created by Flit and Rody Madorna to be used for pilot training. It is composed of a cockpit, a large display and speakers that reproduce the cockpit of an MS. ;Photon Blaster Cannon :A destructive laser weapon created by the AGE System. Please see the article on the Diva-class for more details. ;Photon Ring Ray :A strategic weapon used by the Earth Federation Forces. Please see the article on the Diva-class for more details. ;Plasma Diver Missile :An overwhelmingly destructive missile weapon that its use is prohibited. Flit Asuno gains permission to use it during the mission to recapture Luna Base.Episode 40 "Kio's Resolve, Together with the Gundam" . Later, Flit Asuno tries to use it to destroy Second Moon during the Battle of La Gramis before being convinced by Kio to give up his grudge. When fired, the explosion was shown to be as large as Second Moon itself. ;Shot Marker :A mock gun used by the Federation forces for MS exercises. It uses special paint bullets that reproduce damage hits in conjunction with a computer and emits a weak current flow at the time of impact Episode 4 The White Wolf . ;SigMaxxis :The SigMaxxis" (シグマクシス, Shigumakushisu") is a brand new rifle technology that has enormous output power that is used in the Gundam AGE-3. The system was developed from the Photon Blaster Cannon of the ''Diva cruiser that was created by the AGE System during the First Generation Arc to be adapted for Gundam AGE-3's use.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 29 "Grandfather's Gundam" Future wear variations of Gundam AGE-3 (namely Fortress and Orbital Wears) will use this technology on their main armaments. ;Wayboard :The '''Wayboard is a sub-flight system used by Earth Federation mobile suits in order to achieve atmospheric flight.HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-3 Normal Instruction Manual One of the reasons why the AGE-3 sets itself from other Earth Federation suits is because it can achieve atmospheric flight without the use of this system. Vagan ;Colony Destroyer :The Colony Destroyer '(コロニーデストロイヤー, ''Koronī Desutoroiyā) is Vagan's very powerful and large-scale missile capable of delivering critical damage to a colony. However, since UE Mobile Suits have internal weapons, this colony destroyer is thought to be an exceptional strategic weapon. Colony Destroyers have the capability to be detonated as seen in episode 27, where Zeydra and Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet uses four Colony Destroyers to detonate and destroy the core of the Downes to prevent it from crashing onto Earth and cause widespread damage. ;Electromagnetic Armor :The '''Electromagnetic Armor (イレックトロイマグネッティク·アーマー, Irekkutoroimagunettiku Āmā) is a defensive system used by Vagan's Mobile Suits. Electromagnetic Armor uses an energy field to block beam attacks, and is even capable of blocking/nullifying the beams of DODS weapons easily. It was first used by Ovv-a Baqto and later, by Xvm-gz Defurse and Ovm-e Dorado. The system was quickly developed as a counter to the appearance of the DODS Rifle.MG 1/100 AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus manual However, in A.G. 164, Vagan's Electromagnetic Armor was rendered useless against Gundam AGE-3's SigMaxiss System. An Earth Federation engineer named Alfred Clonwell speculated that the Electromagnetic Armor is based on a magnetic field system that was developed to protect human from the hazardous effects of solar wind.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE EXA-LOG Chapter 3 ;"Invisible Umbrella" Stealth System :An expandable stealth system that can hide objects both from visible sight and electronic equipment."Dengeki Hobby Magazine", Ascii Media Works, July 2012, JAN 4910164650729. It is a derivative of research based on an electromagnetic field system that is used to diminish the hazardous effects of solar winds on the population of Mars.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE EXA-LOG Chapter 4 The system was very effective at preventing the Federation from detecting any Vagan ship or mobile suit that was equipped with the system. Due to its effectiveness, the Federation (specifically Flit Asuno) secretly created a well funded committee tasked with finding ways to curb the Vagans' stealth abilities. While several anti stealth situational techniques were developed, they were only effective under certain optimal conditions. As a result, the Earth Federation was unable to effectively counter the Invisible Umbrella until the end of the war. ;Plasma Particle Bomb :An explosive device that releases electromagnetically infused plasma to generate immense heat, and produces a destructive shock wave that is able to detonate a base's energy plants Episode 32 The Traitor . ;Psycomet Mu-szell :The Psychomet Mu-szell (サイコーメットマッスル, Saikōmetto Massuru) is a special helmet device that utilizes magnetic pulses to stimulate the X-Region of the human brain, drawing out the power of the X-Region. This gives the pilot partial X-Rounder abilitiesMobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 25 "The Terrifying Mu-szell" and improves pilot performance. However, excessive use will eventually inflict serious damage to the pilot as the Mu-szell has negative effects on natural brain functions. It was first used by Gerra Zoi during the "Battle of Bat Extermination" against the Gundam AGE-1.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 15 "Those Tears Fall in Space"The usage of Mu-szell has become far more commonplace by A.G. 141 and was used by a lot if not all the pilots participating in the attack on the Big Ring.Mobile Suit Gundam Episode 22 "Big Ring Absolute Line of Defense" Colony Nations era ;EXA-DB :The EXA-DB is a massive data bank of pre-AG technology during the Colony Nations War. It contains a collection of blueprints, data, and formulated strategies. It was hidden in an asteroid, however, there is some evidence of another party has infiltrated it, with a following supposition that Vagan MS are based on the stolen data. Fezarl Ezelcant obtained a part of it 80 years before Part 3 (Kio's arc) and is revealed to be the source of Vagan technology. It is referred to as a "cursed treasure" by the Bisidian space pirates. Reuna Inertia's father, Edler Inertia, was among its developers. References Category:Advanced Generation Category:Advanced Generation Technology